


Welcome to the gang.

by Danger4good



Series: Ungiven histories [1]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Child Death, Escort, Prison, Rape, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger4good/pseuds/Danger4good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little stories on how these men lived their lives. Before the gang and uncover cop situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get away drivers need families too

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make reference to other movies. Like in this one the gecko brothers show up. 
> 
> Don't own characters or franchise. Made up names and back story. (Expect for names given in the movie I don't own those)

**Doug Demo**

_15 years old_

Doug waited for the store clerk. Only being 15 he want the sweet nicotine to flow through his veins. Being a rebellious teen wasn't easy. Had to hide the cigs from his older siblings. Also if he wanted money he had to work in the Deli. Doug thought it was stupid. Being a Greek immigrants doesn't mean they had to open a deli. 

"Are you kid." Doug turned around to see a scrawny old man. He was quite kid. Doug doesn't speak unless spoken too. "Yeah my friend told me give cigs to teens." The teen said. "At the right price." The man said. Doug pulled at a 20. The man stared for awhile. "Well since you're a first timer I'll let this slide." The man hand the cigarettes to the teen. "Thank you sir." He eagerly took the pack. 

"Aye old man you know thats illegal right?" That mocking tone Doug sighed at. "And you are a saint all the way Seth." He turned to see the Gecko brothers. Richie clinging onto his brother like his life depended on it. The man waddle away. "So Dougie boy how did you know about this place?" Seth stepped forward. 

"Kids talk, Seth." Doug placed a cigarette between his lips. Seth chuckled a little. Then his grabbed Doug's neck. "Richie get me my colt 45." Richie was gone to a car and back under 3 minutes. "I'll shoot him right here if you want." Richie pleaded. Seth grabbed the gun from him. "What's gotten into you Richard." Seth turned back to Doug. "He's ah- freak with a mental *gasp* problem." Doug chocked out. Seth tighten his grip. "You want a college tuition yes or no?" Doug clawed at his hands.

"Yes or no Dougie?" Seth asked again. "Just shoot him." Richie protested. "Y-YES!!" Doug yelped. Seth and Richie laughed at his struggle. "Ok you'll have a one if you be a good boy." Seth let go of his neck. "Your deli is protected if you stay on me and Richie's good side." Doug gasped for air. The Gecko brothers left the alley way. Doug waited to leave. "Freaks." He muttered as he got in the car. 

_20 years old_

"Douglas you thought about college?" His sister looked at him. "I told you Arielle." He sighed "I'm going to work for a mechanics shop." Doug gave her a soft smile. "Listen to her Doug, soon you'll college for a good pay if you want it." His brother cut the meat. "I'll be fine guys." Doug weighed the pork. 

Arielle and her older brother waited for Doug in the living room. He been out late for the past week. All of the sudden they heard a crash and a thud. Doug walk awkwardly in. "Douglas are you drunk?" His older brother stood up. "M-maybe J-john" Doug giggled. "Doug we decided something." Arielle looked up. "You st-ill want mme to go to c-ol-lege" he struggled to speak. "No you need to leave this house." John said firmly. Doug looked at him. "You're kickiing me out." He tried using his puppy dog eyes on them. That quickly sobered him up."Yes we packed you already." John kept his face stone cold. "N-no we are family!" Doug sobbed. "We're so sorry Douglas but you need to go!" Arielle yelled. She wiped away tears and wouldn't look at him. John grabbed the suitcase and through it outside. "No no NO!!" Doug ran to his brother. "MOTHER AND FATHER TRUSTED YOU TO RAISE ME!!!" He grabbed his arm. John ripped his arm away. "They're in Greece not America I can do what ever I need to." Freddy pushed Doug out and slammed the door.

"GUYS COME ON I'LL CHANGE!!!" Doug pounded on the door. The light inside shut off and no one answered. He looked at the door and anger ran through his veins. Doug grabbed the suitcase and got into his car. 

"Its two in the fucking morning Dougie." Seth stared at him. "You just got divorce right?" Doug stared at him. "Bitch took all my money." Seth drank from his bottle of Bourbon. "I can get you in the deli." Doug showed the keys. Seth looked at him with an unimpressed look."Really you want us to break in?" Doug walked to his car "I'll drive." Seth paused thinking about his opinions. "RICHIE WAKE UP!!" Seth yelled at his brother. 

Doug parked in front of the deli. "Coming in?" Seth looked at him. "No, here's the keys, you and Richie get in and get out." Doug handed him the keys. "Its a set up." Richie said. "What the fuck are you saying?" Doug looked in the back seat. "Your brother and sister are in there." Richie pointed at the deli. "Well is it Dougie?" Seth sighed. Doug sat there in silence. "Richie...you can kill the fuckers." Doug told him. Richie laughed. 

He watched as they robbed and murdered his siblings. An alarm went off in the deli. The gecko brothers ran out and jumped in the car. "You better step on it Dougie boy police station isn't far." Seth point a gun at him. Doug drove faster then he ever did. "There we go." Seth lean back in the seat. 

The car parked at the opening woods outside of town. "Hey do I get some money?" Doug looked at Seth. "No you are the get away driver not a criminal." With that he walked away. "The get away driver is the most valuable criminal in a heist." Doug told himself.

_a year later_

Doug waited in the car for Mr. Pink and Mr.Blonde. The radio plays Madonna's new song Like a Virgin. He laughed. The song was about a whore and a big dick. Well how he interpretived it. "START THE FUCKING CAR BROWN NOW!!!" Mr.Pink yelled. Under a minute he had the car ready to go. Pink and Blonde jumped in. Doug was out of there before anyone could see. 

"Oh thank the Angeles we have this grease monkey on our side." Mr. Blonde shook Doug's shoulders from the back seat. "Yeah he's a good kid but let's see if he can get us to the warehouse." Mr. Pink looked out the window. "Go by Big kahuna Burger." Mr. Blonde said. Doug obeyed. "What the fuck no the warehouse." Mr. Pink frowned. Blonde sighed. "It will be fine." Doug listen to Mr.Blonde "I'm buying the kid a burger, he did great on his first job." Mr. Pink mumble under his breathe how it was bullshit. 

"aloha welcome to Big Kahuna Burger what can I get you?" The speaker asked. "One pineapple burger and a cherry shake and whatever you want kid." Mr. Blonde told Doug. Doug was confuse at the menu. He grow up on Greek food. "Yes can I have a pineapple burger, cherry shake, and ummmm." He stared at the menu. "Jesus get something." Mr.Pink hit him. "Also a Big Kahuna." Doug said the first thing he saw. 

"What do you mean you never had a Burger." Mr. Blonde sipped at his shake. "I wasn't brought up on this." Doug told them. "What did you grow up with?" Mr.Pink looked up. "Oh no Joe said no talking about where we came from." Mr. Blonde ignored him. "Its ok to tell." Doug looked at the both of them. "Gyro and other Greek food." He took a bite of the burger. It was ok. But he didn't understand why Americans loved it. "A Greek boy huh." Mr. Blonde chuckled. "I bet you owned a deli." Doug nodded. "Yep. In Kansas."

"Ok enough." Mr.Pink was ignored again. "Still opened?" There was a paused. "No my siblings died in an arm robbery and I left home." Doug took another bite. "I'm sorry Brown." Mr. Blonde said. "You guys just one rule why not tell each other your names." Mr. Pink protested to their chit chat. Mr. Blonde placed his shake between his legs. "Vic Viega." Mr. Pink and Doug were speechless. "Uh Douglas Demo." Doug parked the car. "You guys this bullshit!" Mr.Pink slammed the door. "Demo is weird, I'll just call you Mr.Brown." Vic got out of the car. "I hate that name its sound like all I am is a piece of shit." Doug kick the dust. "You're a get away driver we need you more then anything else." Vic put an arm around Doug "You are family you hear me Family."


	2. It's way to say I love you, without saying it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been confirmed that Vincent and Vic are brothers.
> 
> Mr.Blonde Background

**Victor Vega**

_12 years old_

Vic walked through the alley way. His hand on the back of his brother's neck. "If mom doesn't have a customer when we get home then you explain the black eye." Victor waited for the grunt. "I was giving him what he deserves." His brother folded his arms." Yeah well no one like a kid who throws punches Willy nilly." Vic told his Vincent."At least I'm not a rich kid's bitch like you." Vic pulled his brother's hair. "What was that finny?" Vic pulled him torwards him. "VINCENT MY NAME IS VINCENT YOU PRICK!!" Vincent whined. The older brother laughed. "Keep that mouth up mom will wash it out for you." He let go of the hair. "Also you need a haircut if you don't like me to pull it." Vic walked away.

They walked in and saw their mom in her purple silk robe. She looked over and motion them to go their room. It was like they were born doing this. They quietly rushed in their room. "Is that her regular." Vincent whispered. "Who else numb nuts." Vic put his arm behind his head. "He should be gone soon." He closed his eyes. 

A big bang woke the boys up. "LEAVE YOU BASTARD!!!" They heard their mother scream. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE BITCH!!" Vic and Vincent didn't think twice and ran out. They saw the mom in a stand off with the regular. "Go back in Victor take Vincent back into your room." She ordered him. "No let them stay." The regular said. "You're fucking crazy." She cocked the gun. "MOM!!" Vincent cried out. With a loud bang the man's brains were everywhere. 

There was an awkward silence. "My babies." Their mom hugged them. Vincent wiped the blood away from his face. Vic kept a cold face and hugged back. "Take Vin to Joe's I'll be there soon." Vic obeyed and took Vincent with him.

Vincent whined about going to the Cabot's house. Vic walked in silence until he looked back at his brother. "At least he's been nice to us." He slowly walked towards him. "Oh no Vic he couldn't care if we were dead or not." Vincent looked up at his brother. They stared at each other for a while. "You're safe there." Vic turned away. "That's all I care about."

_18 years_

"I'm leaving, hate this rich motherfucker." Vincent packed his stuff. Vic stood at the door way. "Where are you going." Holding a towel of blood. "Mom lost custody of us." Eddie came from the bathroom. "Let him leave, Vic you being held back with him." Eddie's nose was broken. "Vincent who taking you in." Vincent looked at him. "A man name Jules Winfield." Vic stared at him. "Let that fucker go." Eddie left them alone. 

Vic watched as Vincent pack. "You better visit me sometimes." Vic finally spoke. Vincent chuckled. "I didn't know you cared." He zipped the suitcase. He walked towards the door. Victor and Vincent were face to face. "16 years of growth." Victor petted his brother's hair. "If I hear you get in trouble then I'll cut it not just pull it." Vincent laughed. "If you want me to visit then you shouldn't say that." Vincent pulled Vic into a hug. Vic was always good at hugs. Its a good way to say I love without saying it. 

_24 years old_

"This is risky you three." Vic told Eddie, Doug, and Mr. White. "If keep saying that." Mr White folded his arms. They got to be outside for visiting hours. "Anything new?" Vic asked. "Well I'm pretty sure Mr.Brown here is jealous of you being in this place, been talking about big dicks." Eddie poked Mr. Brown. Vic could tell Doug hated Eddie. "If you listen to anyone other then yourself you would know why." Doug pulled out a flask. 

"Anyone else come to see you?" Mr.White asked. Vic sighed. "I've been getting letters but that's all." Mr.White studied Vic's face. "Well that's better then him visiting." Eddie laughed. Mr.Brown and Mr.White looked at them like they were crazy. "Who do you not want to see Blonde." Doug asked. "No one just shut up Eddie." Vic glared at his long time friend. Eddie giggled. "Let's go boys." They got up and said goodbye. 

"Blonde if you need to talk just call." Mr. White patted his back. Mr. Blonde nodded his head. He sat there for a while. Vic always did. Finally he got up and walked to the guard. "Any letters?" Vic asked. "You been asking that for a month now Vega, nothing for you." The guard didn't even look into his eyes. 

Walking to his to a desk. "Free call of the month?" The desk person didn't even look up. Vic said yes and walk to the phone. Dialing a number he remembers by ear. All it took was only a couple of ring before the person picked you the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Has Vincent visited you mom?"

"Two weeks ago why?"

"Has-Has he talked about me?"

"....he won't be around for a while."

"Why mom?" 

"He's business he does is risky."

"Oh you don't think what I do is safe?"

"Victor he said he's laying low for you."

"At least he send a card or something."

"Vic he doesn't want to get you in more trouble."

"Bullshit mom."

"He loves you, he just can't tell you right now."

Vic could feel a tear roll down his face. "If he comes by again tell him he needs to visit." He hid his sobbing voice. "I will honey, I love you." Vic could hear a sweetness he hasn't heard in years. "I love you too." He hung up. Walking back to his cell, everyone looked away from him. But in his cell. Vic couldn't stop crying.


	3. All I want is pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Rape is mentioned in here. Please don't read if you're offended by it.

**Carl Benlisk**

_10 years old_

"Aye Carl needs a glass of whiskey." Carl's dad felt his forehead. "I got it Roger." His mother rushed over and handed his father the short glass. Roger thanked his wife and gave Carl the glass. Carl knew what to knew to drink it fast so he didn't gag. "Why does it burn?" He looked at his parents. "I need to go to work buddy, take a nap and you'll feel better." He ruffed up Carl's hair. Roger kissed his wife goodbye and left.

"Momma what are doing for his birthday?" Carl turned to his mom. "I don't know love but I hope to get something good." She looked at her son. "You need to take that nap." She followed him into his room. There was a mattress and four toy trucks. "I also need to go to work baby." Carl watched as his mother kissed his cheek. "They don't pay you momma." She stopped at the door way. "They pay me enough Carl." She shut the door and Carl could hear her cry. 

He knew why she didn't get paid enough. She wasn't a young waitress like everyone else she worked with. Money always been tight for his family. Carl grabbed his notebook. He wrote in it about what he was going to do when he's older. 

Enough money to live on

A wife like momma

Maybe a few kids of his own

Carl read over the notebook. He added one to the full page. Make momma and dad proud. 

_18 years old_

 He hugged his body. "Stop crying bitch." The customer kicked Carl. "People could hear you." Carl wiped away tears. "Go away jack ass." The customer grabbed Carl's neck. He slammed him up against the motel wall. "You fucking whore." Carl looked in the man's eyes. "Yeah I called you a Jack ass, know what else you are?" The customer didn't answer him. "The preacher sneaking around with a male hooker behind his wife and churches back." 

The preacher slammed him onto the bed. "You bitch." He started undoing Carl's pants. "At least I'm not a little slut." He flipped Carl on his stomach. "A filthy cock slut." Carl fought back. "GET OFF ME!!" The preacher pushed Carl's face into the bed. "Not until I get what I came for." Before he could push himself in there was a knock at the door. "Room service." Someone said behind the door. "Not now we're busy." The preacher yelled. No answer call back. "Where were we." He whispered into Carl's ear. Carl started to sob. 

Someone kicked the door down. "Get off him." The man pointed a gun at the preacher. He tucked himself back into his pants. "Good, Blue you want to take care off the fucker." The man pointed at the preacher. Blue walked towards him. "Hey hey if you want him just take him." The preacher started shaking. Without a word Blue shot the man. 

They both looked at the man's dead body. Then over to the bed. Carl was in a ball. "You ok kid?" The one kneeled down to look at him. Carl was scared to answer. Looking back at Blue, the man shrugged. "I'm Mr. White Joe sent us to get you." Mr.White gently petted Carl's hair. "I'm just a hooker." Carl protested. "He got plans kid." Blue told him. "You won't need to walk these streets again." He added. 

_26 years old_

"No it would not work." Mr. White rubbed his temples. "It could." Mr.Blonde laughed from the back seat. "Don't encourage him Blonde." Carl looked out the window. "I swear you guy it a different way too get in and out faster." Mr.Brown waited for the light to turn green. "Ok I don't get why you argue with dumbass here." Carl pointed at Doug. "I just ignore the kid." Doug hit the breaks. Vic bounce back laughing. Mr.White handle what he called "the o shit brown." slammed into the back of Mr.Brown's seat. "Sorry Pinkie." Doug mocked Carl. "I could fucking choke you out now faggot." Mr.Pink yelled at him. Brown glanced up in the mirror. "You won't be saying that tonight bitch." Doug winked. Carl blushed. "Alright now no killing each others." Mr.White told them.

Back at the warehouse Mr.White and Carl were in a different room. "You always fight with those kids." Mr.White washed his face. "They're little pricks White." Carl loosen his tie. "Anyway let's discuss our names, why do I got to be Mr.Pink." Mr.White laughed a little. "Does it bug you so much, what do you think your pa would be disappointed in your name?" Carl shook his head. "He would be proud I'm trying to standing up for myself." He walked to the mirror. "Because people like me loose their pride easily." Carl looked at himself. He could see his father's face. "But for me my pride is everything."


	4. Mr.Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.While background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok if so far this is where everyone is from
> 
> Mr.Brown- Greece/Kansas  
> Mr.Blonde- California  
> Mr. Pink- California  
> Mr.White- Wisconsin

**Larry Dimmick**

_29 years old_

"How is the little cutie doing Lawrence?" Joe's wife asked. "Keeping me on my toes Margret" Lawrence chuckled. "She going to be a Milwaukee girl her whole life?" Joe asked as a 5 year old Eddie sat on his lap. Larry scratched his chin. "Yeah just like her mother was." He took a puff of his cig. "You never talk about her mother." Margret said. "Well Renée took half my money and says she got the better end." Larry scoffed. "All she wanted my money and my prick." Joe laughed. "Yeah well at least it wasn't hard to get in between the sheets." Larry laughed at the comment."Joseph not in front of Edward." His wife scolded him. "Think if years later a boys walked in saying that about your daughters or Eddie saying that." She took Eddie into her arms. "If a boy walked into my house saying that, he scattered across the whole country." Larry said. 

Larry walked into the apartment with his daughter in his arms. She was asleep. Larry place her in the crib. Sitting on the bed his watched her tiny chest go up and down. 

"I know life isn't going to be easy but I'll try Jasmine." Larry started. "You will have whatever you want, you'll be whatever you want to be." Jasmine didn't move a bit. "But what I do I'm not proud of it, I want you to know that and know that I'm doing the best for you, when your mother left it was insulting she didn't just leave me, she left the most beautiful, special, and precious thing in my life." He started to tear up. "You are better then your mother and I'll be better." Larry walked up to the crib. He petted Jasmine's hair. 

"I love you more then any diamond I steal."

_38 years old_

"Get up dad come on!" The little girl jumped on the bed. Larry rubbed his eyes and chuckled. "Ok alright Jasmine I'm up." Larry sat up. Jasmine landed on her botto after one last jump. Larry messed with his daughter's hair and got out of bed. "How long is work today?" Jasmine followed. "I made it short today I'll be back before 2." Larry said. "We will go to the game." They were going to the Dodgers vs. Brewers game. Larry grabbed his tie. "And whose going to win?" He turned to Jasmine. "Brewers dad don't doubt them." Jasmine grabbed her glove.

"Whose picking me up from practice?" Larry put his jacket on. "Joe's son Eddie." Joe allowed a few favors now and then. But when it came to Jasmine Joe had a soft spot. "Ok, but if he tries to say Dodgers can beat the Brewers he'll be sorry." Jasmine ran to the car. 

"Has mom sent anything?" Jasmine looked over. Larry clear his throat. Renée had enough with Jasmine and Larry. He had to leave his family just so he could take care of his daughter. "I'll check today." He gave her a little smile. Jasmine looked like her mother. Some parts of her she got from him. Like her blonde hair and green eyes. But her long nose and smile was her mother. She was going to be a very beautiful woman. 

"We're here." Larry said. Jasmine hoped out. "Bye dad." She smile. "See you kid." He started the car.

The job went smooth. "We did it motherfucker!" Alabama cheered. "Yes we did and record time too." It took an hour. "Time to go to see Joe." Larry drove towards Joe's office. "How much did we get?" Alabama asked. "About $40,500." Larry laughed. 

"It went well?" Joe asked. "Perfect." Larry pulled a cig out. "How much?" Joe leaned back into his chair. "40,500." Alabama smiled. There was a moment of silence. It was broken with Joe laughing. "You did good today, You two can go home an-" he was cut off by Eddie rushing in. His friend carrying Jasmine. She was bloody and freaking out. "OH MY FUCKING GOD IM SORRY LARRY OH GOD!!!" Eddie freaked out. "What the fuck Edward!!" Joe yelled. Larry couldn't breathe. "JASMINE!!" He didn't want to believe it. "IM DYING IM DYING!!' Jasmine was clawing at her wound. "DAD!!!" She yelled out. "You're going to be ok!!" Larry sang to her. He gripped her hand. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?!?" Eddie froze up. "Vic and I got into a fight with a guy...he had a gun!" Eddie explained. Jasmine's grip started to loosen. "No NO NO!!" Larry wouldn't let go. 

"I love you....daddy." Jasmine finally let go. Larry held her. "NO NO JASMINE I LOVE YOU DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

_45 years old_

He felt like a father again. But it was kind of overwhelming. First it was more then one child second the were boys. Mr. Pink and Mr. Orange were debating one what movie is better To kill mockingbird or Breakfast at Tiffany's. Mr.Blonde and Mr.Brown were wrestling. It started to get violent. "Boys calm down." Mr.White told them. "Aw I'm sorry Mr.Brown you have to calm your boner down." Mr.Blonde got up. "Fuck you Blondie." Brown laughed. Larry shook his head. "Can you believe this Blue?" White asked. "I got Two sons and four grandson this is nothing White." Mr.Blue replied. "Well my Jasmine was a little more calm."

Mr.Orange walked into the apartment with Larry. Orange grabbed the pineapple burger and started eating. He notice a picture of a girl in a Parkers hoodie. "You really love Wisconsin teams." Mr. Orange stared at it. "I'm from Milwaukee what do you expect Freddy." Larry took a bite of his burger. "Who is this girl anyway Larry?" Freddy sat next to him. Mr.White sat there in silence. "My daughter Jasmine." He had a blank face. "She not with us anymore." It was awkward silence for a moment. "I'm sorry Larry but at least she not suffering anymore." Freddy comforted him. "She would have made a good wife and mother, would have made you proud." Larry nodded "You are the kind of guy I would have wanted Jasmine to bring home." Larry said. "Well that's great to hear." Freddy laughed. The finished their food. 


	5. Apple is firmly connected to the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that there is a spelling error in the first half. But Freddy 5. I couldn't tell the difference between a or an.

**Freddy Newandyke**

_5 years old_

Fredrick sat in the closet. "Oh Freddy where are you?" A deep booming voice sang. The 5 year old giggle. He saw his father's figure appear in the room. "Oh whoa is me can't find my son." His father sat on the bed in front of the closet. Freddy couldn't stop giggling. His father looked up. "Well he's missing forever." He joked. "Lord will you grant me one wish?" Mr. Newandyke looked up. "Bring Freddy back to me." At that moment Freddy bursted out of the closet. "Here I am daddy!!" He jumped in his father's arms. The laughed and hugged. "Hey Monkey you there?" A walkie talkie said. Mr.Newandyke quickly set Freddy down. "Ummm yeah Whale I'm here." He left the room. Freddy was confused. His daddy was Daddy or mom called him Billy. But Monkey no called him that. 

"Momma what's does daddy do?" Freddy walked into his parent's room. His mom turned around from folding clothes. "What do you mean baby?" She asked. "What is his job?" Freddy replied. She sighed. "He is a....an actor." His mother smiled. "Really?" Freddy's face lite up. "That's so cool!!" He jumped with glee.

"I need to leave in an hour Ellie." His father walked in. "Daddy is it true!" Frederick spun on his heels. "What?" His father looked down. "You are a actor!!" Freddy couldn't stop smiling. But his father was speechless. He looked up at his wife. "Well aren't you Billy?" She made a face. "Ellie he needs to know." Frederick just sat there confused.

"Freddy I'm in a way an actor." Billy placed his son on his lap. "But it not what you think." He sighed. "What do you mean?" Freddy asked. "I'm an undercover cop." His father told him. Freddy looked at his parents. "THATS BETTER THE A ACTOR!!" His cheered. "DADDY YOU ARE SOOO COOL!!" Freddy jumped off his dad's lap. He stopped at the doorway. "I'm going to be just like you."

_20 years old_

"What do you need sweetheart?" The dinner lady asked. Freddy looked up from the menu. "Ummm Can I just get chicken strips." He closed the menu. "Sure." She placed the order. He waited for Holdaway his "partner" .Freddy got up and walked to the pay phone. He place the quarters in. Press in the number and waited. It always took only two rings with his momma.

"Hello?"

"Hey momma."

"Oh Freddy did you get to LA?"

"Yeah I did how are the little ones?"

"I wish your sisters were small again, Erica is always out with that boy and Connie is so independent."

"Ha just like I was." 

"Yeah thanks for the influence, anyway you are for sure going through with this."

"I told you momma I'll be ok."

"Your father said that but now look...."

"Momma I swear I'll be fine....I love you."

"Alright sending love from New York love you."

She hung up. Freddy walked back to see Holdaway eating some of his fries. "I leave for ten minutes and the happens." Freddy took a seat. "You left my friend." Holdaway laughed. "Anyway what's my mission." Freddy took a bite of a chicken strip. Holdaway pulled out a file. "You are going into a bank heist with 3 other guys." He read to Fredrick. "Also you with the other guys are meeting the boss tomorrow at O'Pattie pub at 8 PM." Holdaway finished. "Any thing else?" Freddy asked. "Not yet." Holdaway told him. Freddy nodded.

At O'Pattie it was Freddy and another guy Sat awkwardly at the bar. "I'm Zack you?" Freddy looked to his left. Zack had to be at least 18. But no older. "Freddy." Zack smiled. "You here to meet James the hog?" Freddy chuckled. "Yep." They sat there not talking for a moment. The they burst into laughter. "James the hog is the stupidest name ever!" They couldn't breathe. James and the other guys showed up. "What's so funny?" James asked. "Nothing." Zack gripped his chest. James shook his head. "Let's get down to business." 

The job was going perfect. On Freddy's end. Cops were chasing the get away car. "TURN TO THE FUCKING RIGHT DANNY!!!" Zack screamed at the driver. Freddy looked out the window. He motioned to turn right. "THEY TURNING WITH US!!!" Zack yelled. "IM FUCKING PARKING!!" Danny parked the car in the middle of the road. "EVERYONE RUN!!" At that moment Freddy motioned to the cop to get out. 

Danny and other to got caught. "FREDDY THIS WAY!!" Zack grabbed Freddy's arm. Leading him to an ally way. "I think we're safe." Zack stopped. Freddy looked at him. "Zack I'm uh..." Freddy rubbed the back of his head. "You know what we could work together." Zack said. "You and me buddy we could do it." He turned around. Cops were surrounded them. "I'm a cop Zack." Freddy told him. He felt bad. Zack looked at him. "You fucker." He pointed a gun at Freddy. But he was decked to the ground. "We got James Freddy." A cop said. "You did good newbie, you'll be on bigger jobs soon." Freddy nodded. He won't get close to a criminal.

_24 years old_

It's not rare for at least 4 or all of the gang go out. Nothing personal just laughing and drinking. Freddy like these nights. He knew deep down he shouldn't. But here he is. White to the right of him and Eddie to the left. He going to miss this. He'll miss Eddie need to be sassy, Mr. Brown's weird theories, and much more. "I'm using the rest room." Freddy patting the table. "Why did you need to tell us gross?" Mr. Blonde snickered. "Maybe he wants you to help him get his pants down." Mr. White answered. "It's not Monday Orange so you have to do it by yourself." Mr. Blonde winked. Mr. Orange laughed and walked away. 

The water was hot but he could handle it. Freddy looked up and jumped. Mr. Blonde was up against the wall next to him. "You have to be careful around the guys." Mr. Blonde lit a cigarette. "They seem harmless but they actually Savages." Wiping his hands Fredrick listened. "Ok, go on Blondie." Mr. Blonde puffed out smoke. 

"Mr. Blue is a fucking badass, don't cross him." Freddy rolled his eyes. "Mr.Pink is a stressed out mess, but he can get the job done, messing or clean." Mr. Blonde walked towards Freddy. "White is probably most loyal of us, trust him." He blew smoke into Freddy's face. "What about Brown and you?" Freddy coughed. Vic threw his finished cigarette into the stall. "Brown is a sneaky bastard, mostly like knows your whole life by now." Freddy swallowed in fear. "For me." Mr Blonde started to leave. "I'm just the psycho you have nightmares about." He back out of the bathroom. 

Freddy stood there. He looked at his hands. The ring, his old man's wedding ring. "Have you wanted to quite pops." He asked. No answer. "Maybe even wanted to join them?" He looked up. No answer again. "Maybe, I'll go through with it." Freddy walked out. "Maybe I'll be one of them." He thought. 

 


	6. Can I get one break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages might be off. I'm sorry if it is.

**Marshall Scat**

_19 years old_

You could hear the man's back hit the ground. His screams of pain. "1...2...3 MARSHALL SACT WINS!!" The referee called out. Marshall looked around at the men there. "FIRST INDEPENDENT FIGHTER TO IN THE TORMENT!!!" Trainer and backers scolded him. Marshall shook the referee's hand and went to collect his money.

"How does a scrawny boy like you win this year underground fighting torment?" A heavy southern accent, even heavy man asked. Marshall counted his money. "Well sir lots of training and thought was put into my success." Walking away the man called to him. "I could back you." Marshall stopped in his tracks. "I don't need help sir." Looking back at the man. "Stanley Kit can get you money fast and quick." Stanley told Marshall. "I get the money in my own way." Shaking his head. "Good day Mr. Kit." Marshall turned and left. 

Walking the streets of Louisiana at night was beautiful. Marshall took his time. Hands in his pockets kicking rocks on his way home. He finally got home. While he walked to his apartment he was confused. A young woman at least 6 years younger then him was at miss Rita's door. "Young lady are you lost?" Marshall got closer to her. The girl froze. "I'm not here to hurt anyone." Strange answer. Getting close Marshall understood why. The girl was African American. "Whoa hey no one was saying anything like that." Marshall leaned against the door. "Locked out?" The girl looked over. "I watch over Miss Rita's children and well see came home late." She stopped. "I'm scared to walk home tonight." They stood there a while."You could stay with me." Marshall told her. The girl's face lit up. "Oh my goodness thank you." He opened the door for her. 

"I'm Daisy Jasper by the the way." She sat on the couch. "Marshall Scat." Marshall went to grab some water. "Need anything?" He asked. Daisy shook her head. Pouring the water Marshall looked back at her. "You go to school at st. Francis huh." Daisy looked up the down at her uniform. "Yep going to be a Sophomore next year." Marshall swallowed some of his water. Sad at the fact a beautiful girl like Daisy was too young for him. "I went to the public school here."  finished the glass. The rest of the night the stayed up talking. "You should be going to bed then." Marshall looked at the clock and went off to bed. 

In the morning she was gone. But there was a knock at the door. "Good morning Marshall." Miss Rita greeted him with hate in her voice. "Miss Rita what are you doing sober at this time of day." He rolled his eyes. "Did you see a little negro girl last night?" Marshall hated those terms. "I saw an African American girl last night yes." Rita smirked. "What?" Confused at her devilish look. "Don't get attached Marshall." Miss Rita lit a cigarette. "She only 14, keep your dirty paws off her." With that she walked away. Marshall leaned on the door frame. "I'll wait." He thought as he saw Daisy walk towards Rita.

She smiled and waved at Marshall. He smiled and waved back. Daisy had a friend with her. "whose that." The friend asked. Before the door shut Marshall heard something the made his day up. "The man I'm planning to marry."

_27 years old_

Gun fire was everywhere. Marshall was scared he wasn't going to make it this time. "GET DOWN GET DOWN!!" His sergeant screamed. Reloading the automatic Marshall watched three of his men get shot. One straight in-between the eyes, then multiple gun shot wounds in the other's body, and the his sergeant right through his temples. When he was done standing he saw a Korean run towards him with a sword.

Thinking fast Marshall aimed between the eyes and pulled the trigger. Not only shooting the man with the sword, but killing ever was behind him. "WHOA SACT I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!" A solider covered was amazed at the act. "THIS IS OUR LAST BATTLE BEFORE GOING HOME!!" Marshall told the soldier. "MAKE IT FUCKING COUNT MY FRIEND!!" Pushing forward Marshall and the other destroyed the enemies. A few captured most dead. "MOTHER PEARL DO YOU HEAR ME MOTHER PEARL!!" A solider yelled in his walkie talkie. "Copy Green tail, tango down?" The soldier looked at Marshall. "You bet your sweet ass Mother Pearl." He laughed. Everyone patted and praised Marshall.

The airport was full. Everyone crying and hugging. Marshall just sat on the nearest bench and pulled a cigarette. No need to rush him. He looked at everyone there. Mother's holding their baby boys, Children crying on their fathers, and wives kissing their husbands. Then there is Marshall. Thinking about the future when he looked up and saw her. 

"DAISY!!" Marshall launched out of his seat. The  woman looked around. "DAISY JASPER!!" Finally she settled her eyes on him. "M-marshall." Daisy waited for him to get there. Marshall hugged her like there was no tomorrow. They didn't want to part. But when they did Daisy had tears in her eyes. "I thought you were dead." She couldn't believe it. Feeling his goofy smiled widen Marshall leaned down and kissed her. Pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Noticing something was wrong Marshall looked at her. "What wrong baby?" He asked with worrying in his eyes. "You remember 3 months ago when you got to go on leave." Daisy started. Of course he remembers it. That weekend they confused their love to each other. "I meant to write you but you kept changing bases." Daisy wouldn't look at him in the eyes. "What going on?" Marshall feared that she found another man. "Well you're going to be a dad 6 months." She softly smiled up at him. 

Speechless. Marshall opened his mouth. Looking down he didn't notice her belly. "Really?" Tears welled up in his eyes. Shaking her head yes the hugged and kissed again. "I'm so happy!" Marshall didn't tell her his fears. No place other then restaurants hired Daisy. That wasn't even a for sure. For Marshall he didn't know what he should do for work.

They stopped to get gas. Before Marshall even got out of the car, he saw it. An armed robbery. The crook ran out and Marshall rushed in. "What happened?" He asked the store clerk. "That fucker all my money." The man broke down and cried. "How much?" He waited for an answer. "$2,500" Amazed Marshall thought about it. "Well umm start for square one." He pulled out his wallet. "I'm putting in a full tank." He place down the money and went to fill up the car. A job opportunity just fell in his lap.

_55 years old_

Marshall watched his granddaughter's excitement when she opened the present. "Oh gosh it's the new Barbie!!" She hugged it. "Happy 7th birthday Bailey." Marshall kissed her forehead. The rest of the family laughed and smiled at the little girl's reaction. "Hey dad there is a man on the phone for you." His son told him. "Thank you Georgie." He got up and answered. 

"Marshall we have a come in today."

"Joe it's my granddaughter birthday, I can't."

"The other guys are coming in, you do too." 

"Alright whatever Joe."

"Ok see you in an hour."

Marshall hung up. "Who was that?" He turned around to see Daisy. "Work called me in." He walked with her back to the living room. "did you tell them you can't?" She asked. "They need me." Marshall nodded. "If they need you then go." Daisy sat down. "Where are you going dad?" His daughter asked. "Work I'll be back." He waved goodbye and left. Years of this and can't get one day off. At least it brings in the cash. 


	7. Can you tell the difference between family and business

**Edward Cabot**

_12 year old_

It was a very dark Thursday. Eddie sat next to his sister. Waiting for their father to drive them to the church. He could feel his shoulder get wet with tears. Bonnie looked up her brother. "You guys never told me why." She wiped her face. This was stupid. This was pointless. This was unfair. His mother did nothing wrong. "We better go kids." Their father fixed his tie. 

In the church Eddie looked at the coffin. Oak and nicely stained. Silver rims. Tulip on top. His mother loved tulips. Every year on his and his sister's birthdays they got tulips. The coffin was open. Even though it scared Bonnie. "Daddy why did we put her in a box?" Eddie looked up at his father. "I'll put you in that box with her, if you keep asking questions?" Joe whispered. With that Eddie was quite.

Watching the coffin lower was surreal. Eddie stood at the edge. "Dad says get in the car. " Not even looking back Eddie nodded. "Ok Bonnie." It took a moment to get to the car. The ride home was silent. No one wanted to talk. The only noise was the radio. "You guy want uh anything to eat." Their father broke the silence. No answer. "Yes or no guys?" He said softly. "sure." Eddie told his father. "How about you Bon Bon?" Looking back at her. Bonnie nodded. 

The dinner was semi packed. Eddie was on one side while Bonnie and His father on the other. "What can I get you guys?" The waiter pulled a pad out. "Chicken strips with a water." Eddie handed the menu to the man. "A cheeseburger with a coke." Eddie's father told him. Bonnie looked at the menu. "Chicken strips with a water." She mimicked Eddie. When the waiter left Eddie's father opened his mouth. His paused. "When we get home meet me in my office Edward." Eddie nodded. "Why?" He questioned. The waiter come back and wait the drinks down. No answer. 

Eddie sat in the chair. "I told Vic after the funeral we would hang out." His father pulled his chair back to sit down. "After this." Lighting a cigarette. "Do you know what I do Edward?" Joe puffed smoke. Eddie couldn't say yes. He opened his mouth then closed it. "I enlist crooks to commit crimes." His father started. "I gamble, pimp, and rob." Trying to process what his dad just said. "My grandfather did it for years, your grandfather took that over, then me." Jeo turned to the window. "One day it will be your turn." Eddie was amazed. His father turned to him. "It will be dangerous I'm not going to lie, But its in your blood Edward." 

 He got up and come towards Eddie. "But you need to start soon." Jeo took one more puff. They stared at each other. "What about Bonnie?" Eddie asked. "Hopefully does something else, marry a good man." Jeo sat back in his chair. "Jeo?" They both looked at the door. One of his father employee. "come in Larry, go off and play with Vic." Jeo told his son. "We're too old for that dad." Eddie strolled out the door. "Take your sister." Jeo called out. "Fine." He sighed. "Hey be nice She's family." 

_17 years old_

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Eddie was stressed. He was calling people left and right. "Eddie we need to talk." Boonie rushed in. "Bonnie you're 14 years old, I'm not going to help look at outfits or something." Eddie tried to get Bonnie to leave. "No Vic needs to leave." She crossed her arms. Rolling his eyes Eddie didn't acknowledge her. "They seem mean I know." He started. "Eddie no." She grew softer. "But they been through a lot." He continued. "Eddie listen." She had tears in her eyes. "We just need to leave them be." Eddie finished. "No Eddie not like that." Bonnie wouldn't look at him. "what th-" "HE TRIED TO GET WITH ME!!" Bonnie sobbed. 

Time stopped. "N-no Vic wouldn't do that." Eddie couldn't believe it. They him took in. Next thing you know Eddie and Vic were screaming at each other. "So you believe her over me." Vic puffed out smoke. "Bonnie my sister, she wouldn't lie to me!!" Eddie yelled. Finishing his cigarette, Vic looked at Eddie. "You didn't ever believe Vincent, kicked him out." He started "But a little girl cries wolf, you put all trust in her." Vic pulled out another cigarette. Not believing this is happening. "I'm talking to daddy about this." Eddie turned away.

Frozen at the door. Edward looked at Vic. "What?" Vic chuckled. "Joe already knows, he told Bonnie she needs to stop acting up." Finishing off that cigarette. "Did you Vic?" Eddie asked. Looking Eddie in the eyes Vic spoke. "I didn't look in Joe's eyes, so why would I lie to you." He walk towards Eddie. "I don't lie, unless it benefits me." Eddie want to punch him in the face. "You trust me?" Vic asked. 

"Not like I use too." Eddie said. "You psychopath."

_23 years old_

Joe paced through his office. Eddie and Larry stood there waiting for him to talk. "You both fucked up." Joe pointed at the two. "First Larry, your nephew doesn't have the balls to come talk to me, for my daughter." He directedthat to Larry. "She thinks she can do whatever she wants." Joe mumbled. Then looked at Eddie. "A group of men got caught, including Vic." Eddie swallowed a lump in his throat. 

"Sorry daddy." He looked at the ground. Joe looked at them both. "Go Larry, make that fucker knows I don't like him." Larry left in silence. "Are best men are gone." Joe said. "We have more." Eddie replied. Joe didn't want to hear it. "You told me the warehouse was secured, it wasn't." Rolling his eyes, Eddie listened to him. "Oh I'm sorry does this not concern you?" Joe sat in his chair. "This business isn't what interest you?" He said in a mocking tone. "God dad it's not like that." Eddie said. 

Now they were in a screaming match. Throwing mindless and mindful insults at each other. Like "Your mother loved money more then you." Which Eddie said "I bet she was be blindfolded when fucking you." The one thing that broke Eddie. "You were the reason I was in a fucked up relationship, unhappy for years, had another don't even like her." Joe sneered "Because of a broken condom mistake." Eddie couldn't/didn't want to be there. 

Before he left he turned to look at his dad. "I will be a better fucking parent then you." Joe chuckled "Why is that." Eddie grabbed the door. "Because I put my family before my business, because family is more important then money."


	8. I don't like to care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out after I wrote this. That a nurse named Bonnie is African American. But I'm this far in. Already started on her history on my other set of stories. Ummm sorry. She's white here...... don't mean to offend anyone. I always thought otherwise.

**Joseph Cabot**

_21 years old_

A constant beep filled Joe's mind. His father was dying. But did he care. No, he had work to do. His father understood. The nurse always called saying Joe needed to visit. Finally he got around to see his father. "So uhh hey pa." Was all Joe could say. Which was stupid. His father can't talk well. A shaky hand took off his breathing mask. "H-how is yo-u-r love l-life." Joe rolled his eyes. Pa always bitches about this. 

"I just turned 21 pa." Pa wasn't having it. "Y-you are my o-only s-s-on." Weakly he sat up. "Pass the business d-down t-to a b-boy o-f your own." Joe sighed. "it's not the right time." Before his dad put the mask back on he asked. "T-then whe-n?" Joe rubbed the back on his neck. Mostly likely never. He said his goodbyes and left. 

Back at that his office Joe was making calls. His father left him some work. Clubs owned money, hookers couldn't be found, men backing out of a heist, etc. "Boss?" An employee walked in. Joe put the phone on hold and looked up. "I'm asking if you could give me more work." The man said. "Why?" Joe raised an eyebrow. The man gulped. He started fumble with his hands. "My family, we're struggling." 

"Does it look like I care?" Joe glared. "I'm too fucking busy for this." He shooed the man away. "But Boss?" The man protested. When looked at him, he knew there is no more arguing. Joe is now the boss. 

_35 years old_

Joe spent most of his time in the office then home. It was much easier then fighting. Margaret was always on his ass for something. Even in front of Eddie and Bonnie. Joe told himself that it doesn't bother him. But he always tried to stop if they were around. It was past midnight. A terrible fight went on a home. Things were thrown at each other. Kids woke up. He left right then. 

Phone started to ring. Three rings in and Joe finally picked it up. "H-hey a-sshole." It was Margaret. "Oh god you're drunk." Joe rubbed his eyes. "M-ma-ybe, Guessss w-what." She slurred. "What." Getting ready to leave Joe played along. "I'm g-going-g to go t-to another guysss hou-se and f-f-fuck h-him." It felt like an hour went by before she was done. Joe hung up. He was done with her. 

At home Bonnie and Eddie were asleep in front of the TV. Joe sat down in-between the two. Bonnie was curled up into a ball while Eddie was spread out. When the couch dipped both of their head's fell on his lap. Moments like this made Joe smile. He would never say it did. 

Pounding at the door woke everyone up. The clock read 7:00 am. Eddie and Bonnie sat up while Joe answered the door. An employee rushed in. "Oh God Joe s-she's uhhhh-" "what the hell?" Joe interrupted him. "You ha-ve go down to the c-cop house." The man was a mess. "Why?" Joe rubbed the sleep away. "Margaret she's uhhh g-gone." The man whispered. No answer. "What do you mean?" Confused about the situation, Joe pulled the man off to another room. Larry rushed into the house. "Joe, Margaret been in a car accident." Larry explained. "I'll stay with the kids you go." Joe was speechless. He looked over at the two kids. His kids. Now only his. Joe would never admit it. But he was so sad. Eddie and Bonnie lost their mother. He cared. 

_53 years old_

Tomrrow is the day. Biggest diamond heist. Vic was out of prison, Marshall been fighting like a young guy, Doug has been scouting the place out all week, He had a new guy Freddy, Larry's been training him, and Carl hasn't had a mental breakdown for two months now. All was fall into places. Everyone is meeting for breakfast. 

Eddie and him were the first ones there. "You saw Bonnie yesterday?" Joe asked looking at the menu. Eddie looked up from his. "Yeah, She's been working graveyard shift all week." He said. "Jimmie was home, more of an asshole then ever." Joe chuckled. If it wasn't for Larry defending the kid. Jimmie would be 6 foot under. That's what Joe told himself. In reality he knew that lowlife asshole made his baby happy. It was silent again. "After this I'm thinking about giving the company to you, Edward."

Shocked look appeared on Eddie's face. "I don't want to be dying and still in charge." Joe didn't even look up. "I'm leaving a lot of work though." Eddie was still frozen. He took a drink of his coffee while his son tried processing what he just said. "Really!?" Eddie finally spoke. Joe chuckled again. The dogs walked in. Lead by Marshall. "Care for the business Edward." Joe said. "Oh yeah, I want grandkids." As the men sat down. 


End file.
